


Watch Us

by kiki_0205



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Soobin, Creampie, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Top Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_0205/pseuds/kiki_0205
Summary: "Right now, I need you inside me, that's what I need"Taehyun hate the idea of Soobin masturbating himself to other guys. But he couldn't resist when the other begged him for sex. He would go crazy if he didn't take an attitude right away and answer the request.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Watch Us

**Author's Note:**

> This contains explicit sex scenes (you've seen the tags, right?) If you’re not okay with it, don’t read
> 
> English isn't my language, so I'm sorry if I made any serious mistake

The camera positioned on a corner of the shelf gave an overview of the entire room, but mostly focused on the bed where Soobin was masturbating himself with some sex toys.

He didn't do that because he wanted to (although he didn't think it was a bad thing), but he was a college student with no money and who’s would think there are a lot of people who pay to see others having fun behind a lens.

At first, he was a little shy, but now he was so much used to letting his loud moans echo in the whole place without any shame.

In the chat through the live he could see some guys sending pics of their dick or saying they'd cum just for see him touch himself or shove a dildo up his hole. All that had stopped being uncomfortable a while ago.

He would end another session with the wet sheets of his own cum. He said goodbye to those who had watched him and checked how much money had entered into his account.

Although he cum, he was dissatisfied. A little sweat is dripping down his forehead and his body desired for something more, cause only these toys were not able make him enjoy.

Before he could think about clean up the mess on the bed, the door was opened and Taehyun entered the room. Soobin couldn't be happier, sketched a large and playful smile.

"Taehyunie~" He talks suggestive grabbing the other "You're going to help me, won't you?"

"Have you seen the key to my dorm, hyung? I can't find it in anywhere, I thought I left it here" It seemed to be completely ignoring his boyfriend smelling of lust.

"Why don't you sleep with me then? I need your help~"

"Hm, looks like you've taken care of it tho" He replied while looking at the scattered toys.

"Don't be a bad boy"

"I already told you, Soobin hyung, you don't have to do this to get money. Whatever you need I give you"

"Right now, I need you inside me, that's what I need" He intertwined his fingers around the blonde's neck and pulled him into a hot kiss.

Taehyun really hate the idea of Soobin masturbating himself to other guys (even if it was virtually) and it made him angry, because no one but him should see his dear hyung's body.

But what could he do? The oldest was a hard-headed and wouldn't change his mind easily, that only annoyed Taehyun even more. But he also couldn't resist when the other begged him for sex in a lovely and sexy way. In the more, the whole room smelled purely like his hyung and he would go crazy if he didn't take an attitude right away and answer the request.

"What my hyung needs, my hyung has"

In a few moments, Soobin was thrown into bed and had the full length of his neck being sucked and marked.

Soobin's hands were agile in taking off Taehyun's pieces of clothing and also pulling out the only one he wore.

The defined abdomen of the youngest was fully exposed, making the oldest think it was the pure vision of paradise. He’d slide his fingers between the muscles until he got where he wanted to go.

Taehyun's dick was already hard. Looking at your boyfriend's extremely erotic expression was enough to excite him.

Neither of them wanted to waste time. Soobin soon grabbed the cock and put it whole in his mouth, starting to suck all over it. He licked the sides and deposited nibbles on the end.

Taehyun had to admit that his boyfriend knew very well what he was doing. Without warning, he began to stick his cock deeper, causing the other to choke.

"Mmnh" complained a little, but did not take the dick out of his mouth at all, he needed it.

"Soobin hyung, so cute~" He pulled some of the bluish threads to make eye contact "Aah how can you be so beautiful and sexy?"

The blonde was still going more deep and this time Soobin had to let it go to get some air. But soon he recovered and continued the service.

The taste of your boyfriend's cock was his favorite flavor, especially when he was all wet. He loved that.

"You're totally ready now, right?" Soobin watched the other's hard cock.

"I'm always ready for you, hyung"

"Then fuck me. Fuck me until I can't feel anything but your dick inside me."

"Wait, put this on" He held one of the toys "Fuck you for me first"

"No, I want you inside me. Quick"

"Don't you make a point of it? So do it" He was incisive by handing the object.

Soobin rolled his eyes. He knew Taehyun punished him for not fulfilling his request. Bad little boy. But he'd have to do it if he wanted a better reward.

The blonde pulled out a chair and sat quietly to observe him. Soobin took the toy still wet with gel and shoved it into his entrance unceremoniously. He proceeded with hurried movements, because he wanted to receive the real soon.

"Does Hyung feel good?"

"Mmn no... I need you."

He would get up to whisper in the ear of the older "I think you don't need me tho..."

"Aah shut up! Just stick your dick on me."

"That doesn't seem like a way to talk with someone you want a favor, have manners, hyung"

The little one took advantage of the sight of the oldest coming down and climbing on the toy. His hips were really agile, his expression contradicted and beautiful was an affront for Taehyun control.

"I-i’m sorry. Fuck me... Taehyun, please" He reply tearful.

He'd held on enough. Unannounced, he took the toy out of Soobin's ass, who plucked a slight groan, and positioned it at the height of his hips.

The tip of his cock kissed Soobin's wet hole. In a sure move he stuck his dick all at once.

The oldest go to the heights and came back. He had lost count of how many times he had masturbated that night. And now he finally had Taehyun's hot and hard dick inside him. It was the best of the worlds.

The younger one began to move. His cock was big enough to hurt, but Soobin's hole was already accustomed and fully adapted to him, which could only be filled with pleasure.

"Aah strong. Stronger~" Was promptly attended to. The blonde intensified his movements, reaching and massaging the other's prostate several times.

Soobin's hands rested on Taehyun's back. His nails stuck in his skin keep leaving marks all the way. It would tear off a grumbling of pain from the youngest. It was a way of also giving him a punishment for making him wait, in addition to mark him as his property.

"Oh, is that how you want to play? Okay" Taehyun gave the change licking Soobin's nipples.

His tongue made circular movements sucking one nipple at a time, smooth but intense. When the youngest bit the region, Soobin groaned loudly. It was his weak spot after all and Taehyun knew very well to exploit it.

"Aah s-stop it" the oldest pulled a few strands of the blonde, as if he wanted him to stop, but it was extremely the opposite.

"Look at this, hyung, your boobs are so swollen, you look like a slut in heat. You like that, right?~"

"Aah ngh yes, I like that~"

Taehyun followed with ever stronger moves and Soobin's groans filled the room. The erotic voice of the tallest was like the best of melodies for the other.

When the two of them felt their dicks dilated, they knew that their climax was near.

"Aah ah, deeper. Go deeper"

"Tell me you're my bitch while you're cumming"

"I-I'm your bitch~ Taehyunie, cum inside me. Fill me, please~"

"Aah, my bitch always deserves the best~"

Soobin's cock was rubbing on Taehyun body. And one after the other, they both cum. Soobin's semen spread throughout the entire length of Taehyun's abdomen.

"What a clumsy hyung, look the mess you've made..."

"I'm sorry, let me clean my baby"

Soobin's tongue worked by licking the semen scattered across Taehyun's abdomen, while his ass was dripping the white liquid that was thrown inside. Taehyun's body was hot and exuding lust, so he licked it all to the last drop with pleasure.

After finishing the service, he threw himself in bed, taking a break to regain his strength, because he knew full well that his boyfriend was never satisfied with just one round.

"Why am I still getting messages and money if I've finished this while ago?" He was checking his phone.

"Soobin hyung, did you turn off the camera?" He questions while he passed his hand through some sweaty locks of hair.

"Oh, shit!"

Taehyun quickly took the phone out of his boyfriend's hand and read some chat messages with an indifferent expression, then approached the camera.

"Have y’all enjoyed my bitch's show, right? But, sad, Soobin hyung is only mine~" He had a smile on his face that soon turned into a little creepy and closed expression "Try me"

"Hey don’t said it, may ruin my business and-" Soobin received a strong slap on the butt and complained with a groan.

Soobin knows that when that happens is time for the possessive side of his boyfriend to show up. It was better to start to pray for his hole...

"I'm sorry y’all, but the next round is private"

Taehyun turned off the camera.


End file.
